Of Dwarves Courting Hobbits (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Thorin tente de courtiser un Bilbon qui n'en a pas conscience.


**Auteure : **Norah Rose

 **Traductrice : **Adalas

 **Note de la traductrice : **L'auteure n'ayant pas répondu à ma demande, la traduction sera donc retirée si elle le désire. De plus, j'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms en VF des personnages bien que je sois consciente que certains préfèrent la VO.

Sur ce , j'espère que cette petite fic rigolote qui ne se prend pas au sérieux vous amusera autant que moi. :)

* * *

Bilbon Sacquet avait remarqué une différence dans le comportement de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Thorin avait été un peu plus chaleureux. Son sourire avait été un peu plus brillant. Il avait positionné son poney plus près de celui de Bilbon. Bilbon avait remarqué tout cela mais, dans l'ensemble, cela ne lui avait pas parut très important. Les changements chez Thorin n'étaient probablement rien. Thorin était un roi, courageux et important, et Bilbon n'était, eh bien, vraiment rien de plus qu'un hobbit. Cependant, le comportement de Thorin devint si inexplicable que Bilbon ne put que s'en demander la raison.

 **oOo**

\- Semi-homme, appela rudement Thorin depuis son coin près du feu.

\- Oui ? s'enquit Bilbon, un peu trop avidement. Il se trouvait encore en train d'essayer d'impressionner le nain, même maintenant, pour lui prouver que _oui_ , il méritait d'être ici.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, grommela Thorin, ne prenant pas la peine de lever le regard.

Bilbon hésita :

\- Êtes-vous sûr... je veux dire, vous avez besoin de _mon_ aide ?

\- Ai-je appelé quelqu'un d'autre ? questionna Thorin en haussant brusquement les sourcils.

\- Oh non. Non. Bien sûr que non, murmura Bilbon, debout, marchant à contre-cœur vers Thorin.

Il se tint devant lui, ses sourcils se haussant d'avantage, finalement, ce dernier dit :

\- Mon épée a besoin d'attention.

Il poussa l'arme vers Bilbon. Ce dernier sentit son expression se métamorphoser en un regard de pure perplexité.

\- Est-ce une blague ? Sa voix montant dans des aigus perçants sur le dernier mot.

Thorin leva le regard vers le hobbit et pour la première fois, il rencontra ses yeux. Son regard papillonna pour chercher le petit visage de Bilbon.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit-il.

\- Vous vous attendez à ce que je prenne votre épée, en prenne soin, vous la rende et puis que j'en sois ravi ? C'est ça ?

\- Précisément, acquiesça Thorin avec un unique hochement de tête

Bilbon laissa échapper un rire tranchant et secoua la tête, tirant nerveusement sur les boutons de sa veste.

\- Vous pouvez être un grand roi, souligna-t-il avec accusation, mais je ne suis pas votre serviteur personnel. Je suis... (il bafouilla seulement pour retrouver contenance et se tenir un peu plus droit) Je suis un Sacquet, de Cul-de-Sac et je serrais traité en tant que quel.

Sur ce, le hobbit, usant de toute la force qu'il put rassembler, se détourna promptement de Thorin et s'éloigna, marmonnant avec agacement.

En passant devant eux, les autres nains ricanèrent et il les ignora. Ils pouvaient rire de n'importe quoi. Avec un coup d'œil, il vit que Thorin avait l'air inexplicablement triste. Bilbon sentit une vive pitié pour le nain, mais il la repoussa, se raccrochant à sa fierté et il continua son chemin.

 **oOo**

Le prochain comportement étrange du nain ne vint que deux jours plus tard. Les nains se reposaient dans une clairière après une longue journée de marche sans pause. Gandalf fumait. Bilbon était appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux clos, heureux d'avoir un instant de paix. Il entendit un bruissement et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Thorin appuyé contre le même arbre.

\- Bonjour, Thorin, salua-t-il, optant pour la politesse.

Thorin hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol plutôt que de croiser ceux de Bilbon.

\- Je me demandais que peut-être... dit Thorin, paraissant bien plus mal à l'aise que Bilbon ne l'avait jamais senti... vous voudriez tresser ma barbe.

Bilbon en resta bouche-bée. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de les rouvrir pour analyser Thorin une nouvelle fois. Oui, il semblait _tout à fait_ sérieux. Alors Bilbon n'avait pas imaginé cette requête.

Il hoqueta, incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée.

\- Tresser votre... Je veux dire, vous le voulez vraiment ? Moi ? Vous, vous voulez que _je_ le fasse ?

\- Vous le voulez ou non, hobbit ? l'interrompit Thorin d'une voix dure.

\- Je... Bilbon vit quelque chose dans les yeux de Thorin, et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il disait, il fut d'accord : Oui, oui. D'accord. Je vais le faire.

Thorin se réinstalla contre l'arbre, le soupçon d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors j'y vais?

Bilbon se pencha en avant et esquissa un geste vers le visage de Thorin, incertain de la manière de s'y prendre pour tresser la barbe d'un autre.

\- Allez-y, répondit Thorin, fermant les yeux et se détendant.

Bilbon exhala un long soupir, se mordit la lèvre, et décida qu'il ferrait mieux de s'atteler à la tâche. C'est ce qu'un ami faisait pour l'autre supposa-t-il. En supposant bien sûr qu'ils soient des amis, ce qui n'était actuellement qu'une supposition sur laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit auparavant. Il se pencha en avant et fit délicatement courir sa main dans la barbe de Thorin, la trouvant bien plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Précautionneusement, il commença à tresser de petites mèches, travaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait huit petites tresses nettes.

\- Merci, Semi-Homme, dit Thorin en se relevant, et s'éloignant de Bilbon sans autre avertissement. Je dois parler avec Gandalf.

Il partit avant que Bilbon ne puisse répondre.

Quand Thorin partit, Bilbon ne sut comment réagir, alors il s'adossa simplement contre l'arbre, repoussa la confusion gênante loin de son esprit. Il put s'asseoir dans un silence bienheureux jusqu'à ce que Fili et Kili ne le repèrent.

\- La barbe de Thorin est vraiment belle, dit Kili avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'installait dans l'espèce libre à côté de Bilbon.

 _\- Vraiment_ charmante, ajouta Fili en tombant à côté de son frère.

Kili lui donna une bourrade et ils partagèrent un éclat de rire.

\- Oui, eh bien, débuta Bilbon, Thorin est un peu étrange ces derniers temps, non ? Mais je suppose que j'ai plutôt fait du bon travail.

Il fixa son regard sur Thorin et même à une distance considérable, sa barbe semblait respectable. Bilbon était fier, en débit du caractère inattendu de la demande.

\- Assez, oui, rit Kili.

\- C'est ça, acheva Fili, il est étrange.

Ils rirent tout deux puis se relevèrent et partirent avant que Bilbon n'ait pu dire un autre mot. Même en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il semblait que Bilbon ne pourrait jamais vraiment comprendre les nains.

 **oOo**

L'échange suivant entre Bilbon et Thorin eut lieu plus tard, le même jour pendant que la Compagnie se préparait pour la nuit.

\- Vous êtes incroyablement corpulent, Bilbon Saquet, déclara fièrement Thorin en s'arrêtant quand il passa devant Bilbon.

\- Corpulent ? releva Bilbon, marquant un arrêt dans la préparation du terrain où il prévoyait de dormir et en se redressant de toute sa taille.

\- Oui, acquiesça Thorin. Vous être raisonnablement corpulent pour une si petite créature.

\- Me traitez-vous de gros ? questionna Bilbon offensé. Oh oui, je sais. Je ne suis pas aussi forme que je ne le devrais. (Bilbon porta une main à son ventre et baissa le regard inquiet.) Je ne pensais pas que ça se remarquerait. (Il soupira profondément avant de plaquer une moue sur ses lèvres.) C'était une observation inutile, vous savez. Parfaitement grossière, même.

Si Thorin n'avait pas été, eh bien, _Thorin_ , Bilbon aurait juré qu'il avait vu un rougissement s'étendre sur ses joues.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, répondit-il d'une petite voix, du bois pour le feu, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner promptement de Bilbon.

Celui-ci fut laissé perplexe, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Thorin agissait comme il le faisait depuis peu. Une grande main se posa sur son épaule, le sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Gandalf, dit-il en jetant un œil derrière lui et en le reconnaissant.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, (le magicien avisé plissa les yeux) une conversation avec Thorin, à ce que je vois.

\- Pas une conversation plaisante, grogna Bilbon, il m'a insulté, voilà tout.

\- Oh ?

\- Il m'a qualifié de gros, confirma Bilbon, ou _corpulent_ , je crois.

Gandalf émit un gloussement profond :

\- Bilbon, mon garçon (il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du hobbit), les nains ont un profond respect pour la corpulence. En fait, je crois que Thorin vous a fait un grand compliment.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Bilbon avant de pouvoir se retenir. Un compliment ? Alors j'ai... eh bien, je n'ai pas été courtois du tout. Bon sang, que doit penser Thorin de _mes_ manières.

Gandalf tapota gentiment l'épaule de Bilbon.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous étoffer votre connaissance de la culture naine, dit-il avec un sourire. Dormez-bien.

Puis il partit, laissant Bilbon aussi confus qu'il l'avait trouvé.

 **oOo**

Durant la nuit, Bilbon se tourna et se retourna, pensant aux paroles de Gandalf et aux récents agissements de Thorin. Il prit conscience qu'il ne savait pas grand chose sur les nains. Quand il finit par s'endormir, ce fut avec la pensée que le matin suivant, il enquêterait. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

\- Bofur, puis-je vous parler ? demanda-t-il en prenant à partie le nain tandis que la Compagnie se préparait à repartir.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Bofur et Bilbon se retrouva à sourire avec lui.

Bofur était chaleureux et lumineux, et Bilbon lui faisait confiance. Il l'appréciait. Il était le nain parfait à questionner.

\- Avez-vous remarqué que Thorin agissait de manière... un peu étrange ? interrogea Bilbon à voix basse.

Bofur eut un sourire gêné.

\- Oui, je l'ai effectivement remarqué.

Bilbon le dévisagea, attendant un développement. Lorsqu'il n'en eut aucun, il se força à pousser d'avantage :

\- Et... vous avez une idée de _pourquoi_ il agit ainsi ?

\- Aucune, répondit trop rapidement Bofur.

Bilbon le regarda sévèrement. Bofur le fixa nerveusement, se tordant les mains.

\- Bofur... dit Bilbon, sa voix grave, que savez-vous ?

Bofur ferma les yeux, semblant avoir une lutte intérieure avant de lâcher :

 _\- Il vous courtise_.

\- Il me courtise ? répéta lentement Bilbon, accentuant avec emphase chaque mot.

\- Oh bon sang. Oh non, marmonna Bofur, il ne va pas être content que je vous l'ai dit. Ça brise toutes les traditions.

\- Les traditions ?

Bilbon trouva son esprit incapable de faire autre chose que de répéter les mots de Bofur.

\- Vous être censé reconnaître son attirance. Les compliment, le nettoyage des armes, le tressage de la barbe, le comportement possessif... je suppose qu'il les a déjà tous fait.

\- Je... eh bien, non. En fait non. Le comportement possessif ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Non, il n'a rien montré de tel.

Bofur eut l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Ses yeux parcouraient le campement qu'ils avaient installé la veille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot mais une sombre silhouette derrière Bilbon le figea.

Le hobbit se retourna lentement pour faire face à Thorin, debout et crispé derrière lui.

\- Tu avais une discussion avec le Semi-homme, Bofur ? interrogea-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'une façon presque menaçante. Rien d'important je suppose.

\- Du tout, répondit Bofur avec un petit sourire. Bonne journée Thorin, dit-il en s'inclinant, Bilbon.

Puis il partit, laissant Bilbon seul avec Thorin et cette nouvelle et inattendue information.

\- Alors vous êtes proche de Bofur ? s'enquit Thorin, essayant clairement de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

\- Proche ? releva Bilbon, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question.

\- Vous vous parlez souvent ?

\- Non, pas vraiment

\- Bien, trancha Thorin, très bien.

\- Comportement possessif, murmura Bilbon pour lui-même.

\- Quoi ? interrogea vivement Thorin.

Bilbon prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration et tenta désespérément de trouver un peu de courage.

\- Je sais exactement ce que vous faites, déclara-t-il en se forçant à garder un contact visuel avec le nain.

Il put de ce fait voir les yeux de Thorin s'emplir de compréhension.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il, semblant aborder la situation avec assurance.

\- Oui, assura Bilbon, la tête haute, oui.

\- Alors pourquoi n'avez vous pas répondu ?

\- Je... eh bien, j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment.

\- Misérable semi-homme, dit Thorin en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Eh ! protesta bruyamment Bilbon, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on charme quelqu'un. Pas d'où je viens.

\- Et comment charme-t-on quelqu'un ? s'enquit Thorin en se rapprochant de Bilbon. _Là d'où vous venez_ ?

\- Vous... euh, Bilbon devint troublé par l'invasion de son espace personnel. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Thorin. Il pourrait, s'il le désirait, tendre la main et tracer chaque détail du visage du nain. Au lieu de ça, il poursuivit : Vous les invitez à prendre le thé. Vous leur offrez des fleurs. Vous... vous êtes gentil et agréable. Doux, peut-être. Doux pour qu'ils puissent reconnaître votre intérêt.

\- Vous voulez que je sois... doux ? demanda Thorin d'une voix bourrue.

Bilbon haussa les épaules

\- Vous pourriez essayer.

Thorin considéra ces mots pendant un instant avant d'esquisser un nouveau pas en avant et de déposer un doux et chaste baiser sur la bouche de Bilbon.

\- Là, dit-il, le visage stoïque, je peux être... doux.

Il prononça ce mot comme s'il le goûtait avec sérieux sur sa langue, pourtant Bilbon sourit.

\- Pas trop doux quand même, dit-il doucement, osant attirer Thorin dans un autre baiser, plus profond.

\- Pas trop doux, acquiesça Thorin quand ils se séparèrent.


End file.
